Conventionally, there have been known dual clutch transmissions including a first input shaft connected to a first clutch that is configured to connect and disconnect the transmission of power from an engine and a second input shaft connected to a second clutch that is configured to connect and disconnect the transmission of power from the engine and configured to change a gear ratio by applying the first clutch and the second clutch alternately (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In a general dual clutch transmission, one clutch corresponds to an odd-numbered gear train and the other clutch to an even-numbered gear train. Owing to this, for example, when effecting an upshift from the second to third gear, the third speed synchromesh mechanism is engaged with the clutch for the even-numbered gear train applied and the second speed synchromesh mechanism engaged. Then, the clutch for the odd-numbered gear train is applied while releasing the clutch for the even-numbered gear train, whereby the change of the gear ratio can be realized without the occurrence of torque loss.